Close Your Eyes
by Tronic
Summary: Here's a lullaby to close your eyes." Sasuke reflects on memories from long ago. I wrote this long before the Uchihafight, btw. Don't even know why I put it up.


**Close Your Eyes

* * *

**

"My foolish little brother... If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live a loathsome life... Run, Run and cling to life... And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me..."

Every thing seemed to go in slow motion from that second on. But not for too long, only moments later, witch felt like an eternity, I fainted before my brother.

_You lie silent there before me  
your tears they mean nothing to me  
the wind howling at the window  
the love you never gave  
I give to you_

I assume nii-san left me there to rot. Probably because he knew someone would find me eventually. But the ground was cold and tasted unpleasant. It had rained the night before...

_Really don't deserve it  
but now there's nothing you can do  
so sleep in your only memory of me  
my dearest brother_

Before I awoke in the hospital room, I had a dream that night. It was almost as unpleasing as the bitter dirt still hung in my mouth. Brother had taken me to the annual Summer Solstice festival, much to his dismay. I thanked my brother for taking me, and held to his hand the entire time. I was so small, I could have easily been lost without his protection. Witch I never anticipated to admit, but Brother was stronger then me.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes... good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry... oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes... good-bye  
goodbye ..  
goodbye .._

The festival would end with fire works like every year. But this year all of the fire works were red. I thought this was particularly strange because in the summer, they would light many different colors to represent the change of season. But this is were my dream suddenly becomes a nightmare...

"Nii-san?" I tugged at my brother's sleeve.

To my surprise, nii-san answered with a quiet, "Huh?"

"Why are all the flares red?" I blinked nervously and stared into my brother's eyes. Those eyes...

He answered, "Because Sasuke..."

Brother closed his eyes. But I was grateful,... because they were slowly bringing me into an uncomfortable trance.

_So insignificant  
sleeping dormant deep inside of me  
are you hiding away lost under the sewers  
maybe flying high in the clouds  
perhaps you're happy without me  
so many seeds have been sown in the field  
and who could sprout up so blessedly_

But something startling brought me out of my trance quickly. At least one hundred sets of crimson flares lit up at the same time. Making the night sky glow an aerie blood red. It was horrifying. But so beautiful at the same time. When the flares began their descent back down to earth, they didn't sparkle when they fell. They dripped and splashed. It was...

It was blood.

_if I had died I would have never felt sad at all  
you will not hear me say I'm sorry  
where is the light wonder if it's weeping somewhere_

Blood splattered onto my face. I trembled and looked to my brother. But he wasn't there.

Impossible!

I.. I felt his hand in mine...

But he wasn't there.

He was never there for me. Why would he be there now. Why should he have even been visible to me before. In my eyes... he was never there until the vary last moment.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes... good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry... oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes...good-bye_

Then I woke up in the hospital bed. I prayed it was all a dream... but it wasn't. Only half of it was actually a dream. Sadly, the rest was true.

After I ran out of the hospital and into the crime scene that was one my home, so much was running through my mind. So much, that I didn't even notice the rain begin to pour from the sky. The world around me... became wrapped by my tears.

"Brother killed everyone. Why.. why!..

I hate him. I detest him...

Don't I?

I have to. I have to avenge my clan.

To avenge and restore my clan, I have to hate him...

But I...

I love my brother..."

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes... good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry... oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes... good-bye  
good-bye ..  
good-bye ..  
good-bye ..  
good-bye .._

_"Why Itachi!!" Sasuke screamed- pinning his brother to the ground with the force of a thousand men. He sobbed as he looked into his brothers face. Blood dripped from Itachi's mouth into Sasuke's hands._

_Itachi smiled. "Because, Sasuke..." Sasuke's tears and blood covered his brother's face. He was about to become his brother. He was about to kill the entire Uchiha clan in it's self; for Itachi was the only member left besides Sasuke himself._

_Sasuke sobbed harder with more rage and a rush of more mental pain, "Because why?! Did you hate us_ that _much!?!"_

_Itachi let out a cold sounding, "Yes." adding, "I hated everyone... besides _you_, Sasuke..."_

_Sasuke silently gasped. But a moment past and he regained his rage, again screaming to his brother, "T-that's not true you bastard! You've always hated me and I've always h-hated you!" He rammed his fist into Itachi's stomach. Causing him to vomit the remainder of blood left in his throat from previously._

_"That's why I left you, Sasuke..." The older Uchiha leaned himself against a near by tree. "Why would my last words to you be a lie..." His eyes became heavier then ever before._

_Sasuke couldn't help but sob. Still angry, but the anger he felt was becoming overwhelmed by his pain. He wanted to believe that what his brother said was true. But something deep within him wasn't going to allow that._

_"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered silently and softly to his brother. He mustered up the strength to wave his hand as he did so long ago for his brother. Something inside Sasuke snapped and he crawled with a broken leg to Itachi; dragging himself through the mud that the rain had caused._

_Finally Sasuke was by his brother again._

_Not as an avenger._

_And not as a killer._

_But as his brother._

_He rested his head on Itachi's shoulder and sobbed a sad sounding "Nii-san..." That was muffled by the fabric of the Akatsuki cloak._

_Itachi died in the arms of his little brother that night._

_Now Sasuke truly was... alone._

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes... __good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry... oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes... good-bye_

_A few more tears of Sasukes' fell to Itachi's lifeless body. This was truly the biggest mistake of his life._

_He decided he wasn't going to make another mistake ever again._

_He took the kunai from Itachi's throat. The one that gave the final blow to the Uchiha clan. He held the blade to his tender throat and spoke his last words._

_"Goodbye, Itachi..."_

_And perished in his brothers arms._

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes... good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry... oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes... good-bye  
good-bye .  
good-bye .  
good-bye .  
good-bye...

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. If I had, Itachi and Sasuke would've already kissed and made up by now :(

I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. The song "_Room of an Angel_" inspired me to write this and it's my first time writing a tragedy thing so go easy on me. Usually I write humour.

Oh, and please _don't_ flame. I'm vary sensitive and I'm no wear near perfect. I know there have got to be some spelling errors in here. I looked hard for them and got as many as I could find out. If you flame you'll have to live with the fact that you made an innocent girl cry.

It _is _a one shot. No I wont continue, sorry. But reviews are always welcome. I really need to get off my ass and write a story with chapters one of these days heheh...

* * *

_Notes:_

_It's suppose to specify that Sasuke has many conflicting emotions and that he really doesn't hate his brother. He loves him as a brother and regretted killing him more then anything in his life. I also tried to specify that Itachi also cared for Sasuke and that's why he left him alive._

_It begins where Sasuke is telling the story in his mind of about what happened after the murder of the clan. While he's doing so, the battle of brother against brother takes place. When Sasuke is about to kill his brother, we flash back to reality and what's happened up to this point was Sasuke remembering the past. He realizes he doesn't want to kill his brother but it's too late. So he decides that him and his brother should die together._

**Hope you enjoyed :3**


End file.
